


One Year Later

by BlackThornRose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, major angst, no happiness, rewritten from an old NCIS fic i wrote years ago, superfriends mentioned but not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornRose/pseuds/BlackThornRose
Summary: One year later, Kara still isn't okay, but what happens when she finally gets to say the thing she's wanted to say to Lena?This is my first fanfiction so it's kinda OOC but I hope y'all enjoy it. All mistakes are mine and criticism/critiques are greatly appreciated.





	One Year Later

Kara unlocked the door to her apartment and dragged herself across the threshold locking the door behind her. She threw her drenched raincoat into a corner by her door ignoring the light switch, she trudged towards her kitchen looking for one of her only friend that seemed to be able to help her forget the pain, her trusty bottle. Removing the bottle from the cabinet she didn’t even thing about getting a glass, instead twisting the cap off the amber bottle. The cap was tossed into the darkness in front of her. This had become a frequent task in her nightly routine.

But it wasn’t just today that was hard, every day it was the same, wake up with her on her mind, dealing with her on her mind all day long, toss and turn all night as nightmares and fantasies of what could have been dance like rain through Kara’s mind. 

However today was the hardest as it marked exactly one year since she had died. This was the day she most felt like a failure. This was the day Lena Luthor, her best friend but more, her world, died in an alien standoff at L-Corp. The day Kara broke her promise to always protect Lena and a bullet tore through her chest, leaving her gasping for air in the main lobby of L-Corp

Kara had tried everything to keep her from dying, begged her to keep her eyes open, as she applied pressure to the wound, then performing CPR, and when they finally closed she pressed her forehead against Lena’s and just cried. Alex had to pull her up so the DEO could do their job. But before Kara let anyone move her, she placed a kiss to her cheek, and then left one barely touching kiss to her lip. 

Kara sat on her couch in the darkness looking at the pictures that sat on top of her fireplace, pictures of Alex and Maggie, now happily married and preparing to adopt their first child, and a single picture of Jon, who was still mad that Kara had taken and printed the picture. Next to those pictures was a picture of everyone together: Winn, James, Alex, Maggie, Mon-El, Jon, M’gan. Directly next to that was a picture of Lena and Kara. Kara was standing behind Lena with her arms wrapped around the CEO’s neck, they were caught off guard by Alex when she took the picture in the middle of the girls laughing at something Kara had whispered into Lena’s ear. It was Kara’s favorite photo of the two of them.

Kara could still close her eyes and remember what she had said when Lena had laughed Alex sent the photo to Kara that night and she had printed it to frame with the rest of the pictures. Kara just stared at the picture in her hands, as a tear began to fall from her eyes. When Kara lost Lena, she lost everything. She closed herself off from everyone, hung up her super suit at the DEO and turned to drinking for comfort. 

The team tried to convince her to return to work. Alex and Maggie came to her apartment every week begging for Supergirl to come back, saying that it would be what Lena wanted, for Kara to go on and do what she did best, protect National City But it never worked. 

Jon came over and tried to talk to Kara. But when he looked at her all Jon saw was himself after M’gan had left. Kara was lost and he knew only Lena could bring her back, but that was never going to happen.  
Kara sighed and walked into her bathroom, her therapist (who she hadn't seen in months), had prescribed Kara anti-depressants, but they never worked, human prescriptions didn’t do anything for the Kryptonian. 

By far today was the worse. And so, Kara took a big swig of bourbon and trudged to her bed, falling onto it haphazardly. She lost track of time at how long she had been staring at the ceiling when something gently grabbed her hand. 

In a haze Kara looked down at her hand. Placed palm down was a petite hand, Kara's eyes trailed up the arm to the shoulder, and eventually she came face to face with someone she never thought she’d see in person again.  
It couldn't be, it couldn't be her. Lena Luthor is dead, Kara saw her die, yet as Kara’s blue eyes connected with emeralds she was positive that staring back at her was her best friend and the women who had stolen her heart. 

"Kara, what are you doing?" Lena cooed taking her hand and pulling her up into a sitting position. "Lena? Is it really you?" Kara asked with a hint of uncertainty. 

"Of course, now what are you doing to yourself?" Lena begged for an answer. 

"Everything I deserve, I hung up the suit, I broke my promise to you, I failed you Lee, I should have had your back. I always did but the one time I didn't..." Kara couldn't finish the sentence her throat twisted into a tight knot, her eyes brimmed with tears and then they spilt over down her face.

Lena took her hand from Kara's and cupped her cheek with her palm, wiping the tear away with her finger. "Kara, there was no way you would have known that the guy was going to jump out and shoot. Nobody knew he was there. This was not your fault." Lena tried to convince her. 

"But if I had your back, he would have shot me, I would have shielded you from the bullets and you would have lived." Kara countered. 

"Oh yeah? Well what if he’d come with Kryptonite bullets? And where would that leave me? I would have lost the only person that I truly trusted. The only women that I knew would always protect me no matter what. And I would have lost the only women I loved." Lena said.

"I never got the courage to tell you how I felt about you Lee, you were so much more to me than just my best friend." Kara whispered. It was one of her biggest regrets now, Kara had harbored her feels for so long, scared to make a move. She was terrified that Lena wouldn’t feel the same way and Kara had decided that she would rather suppress her feels and be Lena’s friend than risk losing Lena entirely.  
“I wish you had said something Kara, you weren't just my best friend dear, you were also the one I had fallen in love with. But I didn’t know if you ever felt the same way so I never made a move. But I never loved someone like you Kara, even Jack. You accepted all pieces of me and never made me choice between you or my family." Lena whispered slowly brushing her hand up and down Kara's cheek bone.

Kara grabbed Lena's hands and brought them to her lips kissing both so gently Kara questioned if she was kissing anything. When she finally found her voice, she whispered back "And you are mine, forever and always."

Kara let go of Lena's hands and brought her hands to rest on Lena’s cheek, and then she closed the distance between their lips, pressing a soft kiss onto hers. Kara felt electricity shoot from her lips through her entire body causing a buzz of warmth to spread through it. Lena’s lips were smooth, soft, warm, and more than anything Kara imagined. As she snaked her arm around Lena’s waist she traced her bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance. Lena eagerly approved, slightly opening for her. They explored each other’s mouth, battling tongues in the middle before finally pulling away in need of air. "Kara Zor-El look at me," Lena said sternly. 

Kara complied as she continued, "I have always felt a connection to you since the day we met, I have always loved you. It hurts me to see you giving up on the DEO and Supergirl, the agency that means so much to you, Jon, and Alex, and Winn, James, and Mon-El, they all mean so much to you. They're your family. Please don't give up on them because of me. I will always be beside you. When you need something to get you through the day remember our dinner dates, game night, and all the good memories we created. You were always it for me. But please don't end everything you had because of me. Go back to DEO and know that your guardian angel will always be watching, I promise. Remember I am always by your side my love. El Mayarah" And with one final Earth shattering kiss, she was gone.

Kara sat on her bed paralyzed. It was all a hallucination, but it all felt so right. Every word that was said felt like reality, so vividly real. But now the emptiness of the room was crushing. Kara curled up on her bed as the tears began to fall down her face once again. She didn't remember how long she laid there, until eventually sleep got the best of her and she drifted off. 

The next morning Kara didn't feel as alone as before. The hallucination from last night had really sunk in. The woman of her dreams had confessed her love and promised to be her guardian angel. Kara rolled out of bed and walked into her kitchen, locating her phone. She picked it up and walked over to her couch and sat down. 

Sliding it's unlock button, Kara navigated to a number and pressed call. Her eyes slowly trailed to the shelf above the fire place, the picture of her and Lena had been placed back in its spot. After a few rings, a rough gravelly voice picked up, and a single word was spoken "Jon." And with the feeling of her watching over Kara, and a deep breath she finally spoke "She wouldn't have wanted me to quit being Supergirl because of what happened. I think I’m ready to come back.”


End file.
